


it's 4 am

by spidrwoman



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Johnny is over it but he loves him, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter has very spider-y features, Sharing a Bed, he can unhinge his jaw, it's literally just Peter and Johnny, like... very spider-y, please don't be mad it's so short, this is just a short thing I made off a prompt, this is just my small contribution to the spideytorch shippers, why are these tags lmao, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrwoman/pseuds/spidrwoman
Summary: It's 4 AM. Peter's eating toast. Johnny just wants to sleep, but cuddling with Peter doesn't sound half bad.





	it's 4 am

It was four in the morning. Johnny was, unfortunately, awake. And Peter Parker was sitting beside him in bed eating toast.

"You're getting crumbs in my bed," Johnny grumbled.

Peter looked at the crumbs, looked at his toast, looked at Johnny, and unhinged his jaw and ate the rest of the toast in one gulp.

"Jesus," Johnny said with a sigh, "That doesn't get any less creepy the more I see it."

Peter popped his jaw back into place. "I'm like a snake. A spider-snake hybrid."

"Jesus," Johnny repeated with another sigh.

Peter stretched out his arms. "Cuddle me."

Johnny blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Cuddle me," Peter repeated, insistent, "I need to be cuddled."

"It's four in the morning," Johnny pointed out.

"Perfect time for cuddles," Peter responded innocently.

He proceeded to climb into Johnny's lap. Johnny went down under the boy's weight, his head hitting the pillow as he heaved out yet another sigh.

"You may not look it, but you have the weight of an absolute unit," Johnny commented tiredly.

Peter curled up next to Johnny, and Johnny couldn't resist the urge to pull him close. Platonically, of course. No homosexual thoughts involved. Nuh-uh. None at all.

"It's the muscle mass," Peter whispered before burping in Johnny's ear.

"Ew," Johnny said, wrinkling his nose, "Why are you like this?"

Peter tilted his head to look up at Johnny. God, he was so close. Johnny could just shift an inch and-

Peter sneezed.

"I hate you," Johnny decided, shoving Peter off the bed.

Peter crawled back into bed. "No you don't."

Peter repositioned himself in Johnny's arms. Johnny tried not to spontaneously combust.

"So... What?" he spoke up, "You come into my room at four AM and wake me up... to cuddle?"

Peter hummed in response. "You're warm. I was cold. Perfect solution."

Johnny's body temperature spiked. He  _really_ liked hearing Peter hum.

"Okay," he choked out, "Any other reasons?"

Peter was silent for a moment. Then, half-asleep, he answered.

"Wanted you," he murmured, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, angel," Johnny whispered.

As Peter drifted off, Johnny pressed a light kiss to the boy's forehead. Yeah, he wasn't mad at being woken up at four. He was just glad to be with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short because I wrote it at like ten at night after a long day and wanted to sleep but also wanted to write. So this was produced. I kind of like it, not gonna lie.


End file.
